Although trash containers, or garbage cans, are utilized by a majority of residential and commercial property owners, the number and types of trash containers that are commercially available for outdoor use generally illustrate the same consistent problems. There is a need for ergonomically correct residential garbage cans with architectural details that are compatible with historic homes. The unsightliness of our curbsides is not addressed by the currently available commercial options.
Trash containers are currently wrought with aesthetic and customization issues. Such issues become more readily viewable when multiple containers are placed together in populated residential areas. Major issues and problems involved with the aesthetics of currently available trash containers include that they are not attractive or appealing, the color choices are not cohesive with the curb appeal of many residential areas, and the containers often look misplaced or stand out more than some residential structures. These issues create more issues such as decreased waste awareness, reduced civic pride, and embarrassment or shame towards one's own containers. Trash containers that are not appealing are continuously produced due to the price sensitivity and competition aspects of creating and selling such containers.
There is a need for personalization of trash containers. There is a need for trash containers that are architecturally compatible with residential areas and provide better curb appeal and “streetscape.” There is also a need for urban color choices that allow the containers to remain attractive but not intrusive. Solving these problems can help to increase waste awareness and civic pride.
Common examples of outdoor trash containers include round, cylindrical containers with opposing handles on the top opening of the cylindrical shape. Such examples can also include separate, round lids meant to fit the opening of the cylindrical container.
While the aforementioned containers provide basic ease in the storage of waste, the shape lacks personalization and customization, aesthetic appeal, and does not provide adequate support or integrity to waste storage. In particular, such containers may be stolen or easily overturned by strong winds, animals, or people, causing the container to roll into streets, sidewalks, or other properties. Additionally, due to the round shape of the opening, lids cannot be adequately anchored or attached to the container, often resulting in separation of the lid from the container. Cylindrical containers are also not an efficient shape for conserving space between containers.
There is a need for an outdoor trash container that can be appropriately anchored to one's property. There is also a need for such a container to have a space-efficient shape, allowing for consecutive placement, without wasted space between containers. The lids of such containers should be attached to the container and must be relatively easy to lift open.
Additional examples of available trash containers are non-cylindrical trash containers with an attached lid. However, these containers still do not provide for a method of anchoring the container to one's property in order to prevent the container from being stolen or overturned. Such containers may be more easily placed in a consecutive pattern, compared to cylindrical containers, however, they still do not provide for minimal wasted space between containers.
In each of the above examples, owners may sometimes write their address or other information on the container in order to properly identify the container. There is a need for attachable details that may be able to serve personalization, customization, and identification purposes while also upholding the appearance of the container.
Existing trash containers are typically solid, plastic, or metal containers, without the ability to be easily cleaned. Waste buildup can cause trash containers to look and smell dirty, ruining the appeal of the containers. There is a need for a container that allows for easy cleaning in order to preserve the appeal of the container.
Existing trash containers also provide various additional problems such as an inefficient shape, which causes spacing issues. Existing shapes may cause the containers to roll around or get knocked over easily. There is a need for a container that allows for greater stability and space efficiency.
Trash containers can also have lids that are dirty or difficult to handle. Such lids are sometimes separate from the container. There is a need for a container with an attached lid that is easy to lift. A lid that is easy to lift allows for a more cleanly experience. Additionally, an attached lid prevents the risk of rodents or insects.
In order to prevent a trash container from becoming knocked over or stolen, there is also a need for a security measure which can allow for stability and long-term placement of a trash container. There is a need for this security measure to be hidden, one reason being to preserve the aesthetic appeal of the container.
Naturally, trash containers can also become quite dirty. Typically, a container may be cleaned and may then be turned on its side to allow for drainage of dirty water, fluids, or trash from the opening of the container. There is a need for a container with an easier method of draining water or other liquids that may accumulate in the bottom of a trash container.
Often there are trash bags placed within trash containers to allow for collection of trash or other smaller bags of trash. Such bags are typically placed with the bag opening over and around the top of a trash container. This is unsightly and prevents the container from having any aesthetic appeal. Such placement of the bag can cause the bag to dislodge from the opening of the trash container and fall into the container. There is a need for a bag holder which can hide the trash bag within the trash container, allowing the container to remain appealing while keeping the bag secure within the container. Such a holder may prevent the bag from becoming dislodged from the container.
Some trash containers can require a large amount of shipping space. Transfer and shipping of such containers can be difficult. There is a need for a container that can be easily shipped. There is also a need for a container than can be easily disassembled and/or reassembled.